


Never Harm Others

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King glanced at four pet alligators as he performed a vocal recital marathon.





	Never Harm Others

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King glanced at four pet alligators as he performed a vocal recital marathon. A memory formed. A memory of the alligators writhing due to being sick earlier. Tears streaming down the Sewer King's face. One smile after the alligators wagged their tails. *Protect pets.* Alligators began to wince.

 

THE END


End file.
